Sex? Love? (Love or Sex)
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: "Oppa, irona."/ "Saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook/"Aku suka wangimu, sangat menggoda dan meningkatkan gairahku Baby."/ "Mian."/ Kyaa... Summary macem apa ini. Langsung baca aja kalo penasaran sama isinya. Yewook. GS. T . DLDR. Gak terima bash.


**Love? Sex? (Love or Sex)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya :')**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook :')**

**.**

**Cast : Yesung (Namja, 25 thn), Ryeowook (Yeoja, 23 thn)**

**.**

**Summary :**

"**Oppa, irona."/ "Saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook/"Aku suka wangimu, sangat menggoda dan meningkatkan gairahku Baby."/ "Mian."/ Kyaa... Summary macem apa ini. Langsung baca aja kalo penasaran sama isinya. **

**.**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**DLDR**

**Kalo gak suka sama pairnya lebih baik gak usah dibaca dari pada ngebash. Itu Cuma bikin aku ngedown. Aku sangat berterima lasih bagi yang udah ngasih saran, masukan maupun kritik yang membangun. Tapi tidak untuk bashing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Oppa, irona."

Seorang yeoja mungil sedang berusaha membangunkan namja yang sedang terlelap . Ck... padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tapi namja itu masih saja bermesraan dengan mimpinya. Membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook begitu kesal, pasalnya sudah hampir seperempat jam dia membangunkan namja itu namun tidak ada hasil. Bahkan sang namja malah semakin mengeratkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yak... Yesung Oppa, bangunlah, apa kau tidak mau pergi ke kampus eoh. Ini sudah pukul 8 lewat. Aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena menunggu tukang tidur sepertimu, cepatla...KYAAAA." belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Yesung itu malah menarik tangannya hingga dia jatuh menimpa tubuh Yesung yang sedang berbaring.

CUP

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, bibir kissable milik Yesung mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook. Membuat rona merah perlahan merambat memenuhi pipi cubby nya.

"Kau berisik Baby, tidurlah lagi, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar, dan sebaiknya kau pun membolos saja ne." ucap yesung masih dengan mata tertutup, dia pun membaringkan Ryeowook tepat di sampingnya, kemudian memeluk possesif sang yeoja.

"Tapi Oppa mana bisa begitu, aku bisa-bisa mendapat hukuman dari Lee Songsaenim jika membolos di pelajarannya." Kata Ryeowook sambil berusaha melepaskan kukungan seorang Yesung.

"Nanti biar aku yang meminta ijin kepada Lee Songsaenim. Kita tidur saja lagi, bukankah kau kurang cukup tidur semalam setelah menemaniku bermain." Kata Yesung lagi, masih tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Tanpa dia sadar ucapannya itu membuat wajah Ryeowook merah padam, mengingat kejadian semalam, menemani Yesung bermain hingga tidur larut. Ck... Padahal mereka hanya bermain ular tangga, namun jika kalah peraturannya adalah menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaian yang di kenakan. Beruntung semalam entah malaikat mana yang sedang berbaik hati pada Ryeowook. Dia menang berkali-kali dari Yesung dan ketika sang namja ingin melepaskan boxer yang menutupi celana dalam nya, Ryeowook segera berlari ke kamarnya lalu mengunci rapat pintu tanpa menoleh sidikitpun.

Cukup lama suasana hening tercipta, meskipun begitu Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak dengan sangat kencangnya,bayangkan saja jika namja yang amat kau sayangi sedang medekap erat dirimu, membuat kau bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang mampu membuatmu nyaman, seolah itu adalah melodi paling indah yang pernah kau dengar.

"Oppa."

"Hmm."

Ternyata Yesung masih cukup sadar untuk menjawab panggilan yeojanya itu.

"Saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook, dia pun semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yesung untuk menyembunyikan raut malu-malunya.

Kata itu mampu membuat Yesung membuka matanya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Nado Baby, jeongmal saranghae." Balasnya, kemudian mengecupi pelan kepala sang yeoja yang masih saja asik bersembunyi di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sih Oppa, malah melanjutkan tidur sampai hampir sore begini, makanan yang aku masak pagi tadi jadi dingin kan." Kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika setelah pernyataan cinta tadi, Yesung kembali tidur dengan tetap tanpa melepaskan dekapannya, mau tidak mau Ryeowook pun ikut terlelap. Alhasil mereka terbangun tepat pukul 3 sore, dengan melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangnya.

CUP

"Jangan menggodaku dengan memasang wajah seperti itu Baby, lagi pula masakan mu kan masih bisa di panasi."

"Yak Oppa, berhentilah melakukan hal itu kepadaku."

Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Ryeowook beranjak ke dapur menghindari tatapan menggoda sang namja.

Kalian bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan keduanya? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan, setelah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua masing-masing mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama, meskipun begitu mereka tidur di kamar berbeda, dan perlu di ketahui mereka pun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang di luar batas, hanya sekedar french kiss atau saling meraba mungkin. Ryeowook adalah seorang siswi semester akhir di Suju University, dan Yesung merupakan dosennya, dia merupakan satu-satunya dosen paling muda dan tentu saja paling tampan seantreo kampus.

.

.

.

"Hmmm... Oppa." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Ryeowook saat Yesung mengecupi tengkuk hingga lehernya.

Setelah sarapan yang sudah telat itu mereka memutuskan memutar sebuah film romantis, salahkan saja suasana yang mendukung untuk Yesung memulai memberikan ciuman singkat yang berlanjut pada sebuah lumatan dalam yang semakin menuntut, hingga kini sang namja semakin bersemangat menandai leher Ryeowook dan menggigit kecil daun telinga nya.

"Oppa, aku mohon berhenti, ini geli Oppa. Aahhh." Ryeowook berusaha berbicara diantara desahannya. Sejujurnya saat ini dia sudah sangat lemas akibat sentuhan memabukan Yesung. Sehingga hanya bisa memohon tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Aku suka wangimu, sangat menggoda dan meningkatkan gairahku Baby." Yesung pun menyudahi kecupan pada leher Ryeowook, namun kini gantian tangannya yang bermain, dengan nakalnya dia meremas lembut gundukan kembar milik sang yeoja dari luar kemeja berwarna baby blue yang kini sedang di kenakan Ryeowook.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Ryeowook menjadi semakin lemas, meskipun pikirannya menolak tapi tubuhnya seolah mengijinkan, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan bersandar di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu membuat Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya menyentuh yeojanya. Dengan tampang kesal dia beranjak menuju pintu. "Tunggu sebentar Baby, aku akan mengusir siapapun orang di balik pintu itu yang sudah mengusik kesenanganku." Ucapnya sambil lalu. Sementara Ryeowook sangat bersyukur dengan datangnya sang penyelamat yang entah siapa itu. Karena dia tahu amat sangat susah menghentikan Yesung jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, sedangkan dia sendiri merasa belum siap jika harus melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, meskipun kini status Yesung merupakan tunangannya, namun tetap saja dia merasa ini masih terlalu dini buat mereka.

Di depan pintu, Yesung begitu terkejut saat mendapati Eomma Ryeowook yang datang. 'Aish... Kenapa Eomma harus datang disaat tidak tepat seperti ini. Ck...' gerutunya meski hanya di dalam hati.

"Eomma... Kenapa tidak mengabari jika akan datang." Sapa Yesung sopan, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang tadi kau keluhkan di dalam hatimu eoh. Dia pun membawakan masuk plastik bawaan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Kejutan Yesungie, dimana Ryeowook? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Eomma Ryeowook sambil mengarahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam kedalam apartemen mewah itu.

"Dia sedang menonton DVD di ruang tamu Eomma." Jawab Yesung sambil membututi langkah calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"EOMMA... Bogoshipeo."

Begitu melihat kehadiran Eommanya, Ryeowook langsung menghambur untuk memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Eomma kenapa tidak mengabari jika ingin berkunjung, aku dan Oppa kan bisa menjemput di bandara." Kata Ryeowook persis sama dengan Yesung tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian Chagi. Lagi pula Eomma hanya mampir sebentar, karena tidak lama lagi Appa mu juga akan datang menjemputku, tentu kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua." Kata Eomma Ryeowook sambil mencubit gemas pipi cubby putrinya. Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa memerah mendengar ucapan Eommanya.

"Tapi Eomma sebaiknya menginap saja disini, biar Eomma tidur dengan Ryeowook dan aku tidur dengan Appa. Aku yakin Ryeowook sangat merindukan Eomma." Usul Yesung, meskipun sempat kesal aktivitasnya terganggu tadi, tapi Yesung juga memahami keadaan tunangannya yang selama ini jauh dari kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Ani, kami ingin segera memiliki cucu, karena itu cepatlah berikan kami cucu yang manis dan lucu-lucu oke."

"Yak Eomma, kami bahkan belum menikah." Bantah Ryeowook dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya,

"Aish... kau pikir Eomma tidak tau kelakuan kalian berdua, lihatlah tanda apa ini! Apa tadi Eomma mengganggu kegiatan kalian!" tanya Eomma Ryeowook sambil menunjuk tanda merah keunguan yang bertengger manis di sekitar leher hingga tengkuk putrinya.

Ryeowook pun berusaha menyembunyikan lehernya dengan menggerai rambut sebahunya menutupi tanda merah yang menyebar luas itu. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaan yang selalu di lakukan jika dia sedang gugup.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Eomma, percayalah." Kata Yesung membela diri, sesungguhnya dia merasa amat malu karena ketahuan sudah menodai putri satu-satunya calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu, bukankah wajar kalian melakukan nya, kalian tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, lagi pula bukankah 2 bulan lagi kalian akan menikah eoh. Hehe..." Eomma Ryeowook masih saja menggoda pasangan itu, meskipun wajah keduanya sudah merah padam.

"Ne ne... Sudah Eomma hanya mampir sebentar untuk memberikan oleh-oleh dari China. Sebaiknya Eomma segera pergi karena dari tadi Appamu sudah menelpon terus." Katanya sambil mencari ponsel yang sibuk bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Chagi jaga dirimu baik-baik ne, Yesungie, Eomma percayakan Ryeowook padamu." Ucapnya, lalu memeluk Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan-jalan dengan bergandengan tangan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Setelah kepergian Eommanya, Ryeowook merengek ingin berjalan-jalan karena merasa bosan seharian ini hanya berdiam diri di apartemen mereka.

"Baby, apa kau tau tak lelah. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kaki Oppa sudah sakit berjalan terus dari tadi." Bujuk Yesung, bahkan ini sudah berjalan hampir 3 jam lebih tapi Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pulang. Dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Anni, aku masih ingin mencari boneka jerapah untuk menambah koleksi ku, lalu ke game center, terakhir kita harus berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari kita Oppa, persediaan makanan sudah menipis. Baru kemudian kita pulang." Jawab Ryeowook, dengan tetap melangkahkan kakinya riang, membuat Yesung merengut kesal karena permintaannnya tidak di hiraukan. Oh ayolah, Yesung bukan tipe namja yang suka berjalan-jalan di tempat ramai seperti ini, lagi pula ini sudah berjam-jam, jika bukan karena yeoja yang amat dia sayangi itu, mana mau yesung mengabaikan ketidak sukaannya itu.

"Kajja Oppa, ada boneka jerapah disana."

.

.

.

"Hhh... Siapa yang merengek tidak ingin pulang. Tapi dalam perjalanan pulang malah tertidur. Ck... Kim Ryeowook kau benar-benar. Bagaimana caraku membawamu dan membawa semua belanjaan ini bersamaan."

Yesung terlihat kebingungan di depan mobilnya, dia sudah berada di basemen apartemen mereka, raut kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat seorang satpam apartemen yang sudah mengenal baik dia maupun Ryeowook menghampiri. "Yesung-shi, apakah ada masalah?" tanya sang satpam yang ber name tag Shindong itu.

"Ah... Ahjusi, bisa tolong bantu aku membawakan plastik belanjaan ini ke apartemen ku, Ryeowook tertidur sangat lelap. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Pinta Yesung kepada satpam itu.

"Ne... Tentu. Sebaiknya kau duluan biar aku mengikuti dari belakang." Kata Shindong menyanggupi, dia juga merasa kasihan jika harus membangunkan Ryeowook, sepertinya yeoja mungil itu sangat kelelahan.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Yesung menggedong Ryeowook ala bridal memasuki apartemen mereka dengan Shindong mengekori mereka. "Gamsahamida Ahjusi."

"Ne, jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kalian butuh."

"Ne, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Shindong pun berlalu dari apartemen yang berada di lantai 3 itu, dengan menggunakan kakinya Yesung mendorong pintu hingga tertutup, lalu dengan Ryeowook yang masih di gendongannya, berjalan kembali menuju kamar sang yeoja. Lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang queen size sang pemilik.

"Jaljayo Baby." Ucap Yesung, kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di kening Ryeowook.

Tapi dalam aksinya Yesung mendapat sebuah pikiran yang sangat menarik menurutnya, alih – alih segera keluar dari kamar itu Yesung malah merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Ryeowook, melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata yeoja itu lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

"Uunggh."

Ternyata akibat perbuatan Yesung, Ryeowook merasa terusik dari tidurnya. Lalu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan manik karamel yang memandang Yesung bingung.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Oppa sedang berusaha melakukan amanat Eomma mu Baby." Jawab Yesung dengan senyuman ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian yang membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya makin dalam.

"Amanat?"

"Memberikan mereka cucu yang manis dan lucu tentu saja." Jelas Yesung, lalu tanpa di duga Ryeowook, dia langsung menindih Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa mengelak sedikitpun.

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan."

"Wae Baby, bukankan orangtua kita pun sudah merestuinya. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Yesung berbicara, dengan bibir yang terus menerus memberikan ciuman kasar di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Aku belum siap, aku mohon Oppa. Jebal!"

Wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah menahan airmata yang siap meledak kapan saja. Melihat itu seketika Yesung menghentikan aksinya, siapa yang tega membiarkan orang yang kau sayangi menangis karena ulah mu eoh. Itu juga yang yesung rasakan.

"Mian, jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu memaksamu padahal jauh sebelum ini kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum menikah. Mianhae Baby." Dengan penuh penyesalan Yesung meminta maaf, bahkan dia sampai turun dari ranjang dan berlutut menghadap Ryeowook yang masih berbaring.

"Tidak Oppa, jangan seperti ini. Berdirilah." Melihat kelakuan namjanya, dengan segera Ryeowook menarik Yesung untuk segera berdiri dan mendudukkan nya tepat di sampingnya. Lalu memeluk Yesung yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf jika ini berat untukmu, tapi bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin malam pengantin kita menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan seumur hidup. Bukankan hal seperti itu memang hanya pantas aku berikan kepada orang yang adalah suami ku Oppa!"

"Mian."

"Ini bukan salahmu, mungkin benar katamu aku terlalu kuno, tapi maukah kau tetap menikahi gadis kuno seperti ku Oppa."

Dapat di rasakan Ryeowook bahunya bergetar kecil menandakan Yesung mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Mian."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, saranghae."

CUP

Dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Ryeowook menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable Yesung. "Jeongmal saranghae Oppa."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

**Selesai juga, aku sempet bingung mau beneran bikin adegan NC atau gak. Tapi berhubung Ryeowook punya wajah yang polos bikin aku gak tega bikin dia jadi mesum sama kayak Yesung. Kekeke...**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan Gomawo pangkat 10 buat yang udah nyempetin Review :')**

**RnR ya, Gamsha...**


End file.
